Fuera de Mí, Nosotras
by Queklain
Summary: Pequeñas historias basadas en lo que yo imagino que puede ser la relación de Cirno y Letty Whiterock, junto con otras dos historias escribiendo parte de sus historias individuales. Un review sería agradable.
1. Corazón Escarchado

_..._

_..._

Y... la nieve no caía con tanta fuerza ya. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera de congelar el lugar, el Invierno le cedería su lugar a la cálida Primavera en unos días más.

Quitándole a su amigo.

...

Su primer _amigo _quién aunque era solo un simple muñeco de nieve la había acompañado en sus juegos de joven Dama todos esos meses.

Letty no podía creerlo, no quería dejarlo. Sabía que era una estupidez, agarrarse de la vida de un simple y estúpido muñeco. Ella era la Reina de las Nieves, podía crear cuántos quisiera.

Pero…

Y aunque ya sentía el sueño quemarle el pecho y decirle _no te esfuerzes más, solo duerme duerme cierra tus ojos y _no podía dormir, no quería sentir esa soledad otra vez ya que nadie quería saber sobre una pobre Dama de Nieve, una Yuki-onna que con tantas ganas había asesinado a tanta gente.

No te vayas _por favor vete _quería decirle a su amigo, quien no había podido decir palabra porque no paraba de ser un simple muñeco, un mono con ojos de botón y un moño azul en la cabeza que algún niño hizo mientras ella no estaba.

El hecho de que un niño hiciera esa figura fuera de la cueva a la que ella acostumbrara a llamar hogar, conociendo lo temerosos que eran los humanos, y sabiendo de las leyendas que PROHIBÍAN la entrada a aquella zona...

...

No servía hablarle. Y la falta de frío ya estaba enloqueciendo.

.

En una última entrega de fuerza, Letty cerró sus ojos, y puso sus manos sobre la figura.

Gritó.

El viento comenzó a correr más fuerte que antes, una ventisca solo igualada a esas antiguas leyendas asesinas, en donde gente experimentada podía sentir la magia y el terror en el aire.

La Dama de las Nieves estaba haciendo el último de sus esfuerzos antes del largo sueño que la esperaba, posando sus poderes sobre aquella figura, dándole un poco de si misma.

Y rogando para que viviera.

...

_Vete_

_Vete_

_VETE!_

_..._

_..._

Aquel día invernal no fue olvidado en mucho tiempo. Mucho menos por la nombrada Dama Letty.

Y, quién iría a decirlo, tampoco lo olvidarían aquellas poderosas hadas de antaño, usando solo un poco de sus poderes pudieron cumplir el deseo de aquella chica.

De una manera inesperada tal vez.

* * *

Si no entienden el inicio, está bien. Pienso hacer esta historia al mismo estilo que Las Pequeñas cosas, así, verán de a poco como desarrollo esta trama.

Espero seguir escribiendo :0, y también me gustaría que me dejaran algún review, para cualquier cosa. Como ya deben saber, aún sigo aprendiendo a ser mejor en esto.

Y si me quieren dar ideas, también sirve ;D

Ah, otra cosa. No entiendo como hacer espacios aquí D:


	2. Trozos de Espejo

Historia de Cirno a la orden! Si no le ven sentido común al unir los trazos, es porque así está hecho esto. No es que no tenga sentido, sino que son solo trozos de oraciones puestos en un escrito.

Trozos que solo encuentran sentido si los moldeas de la manera correcta.

**_Cirno / Trozos de Espejos_**

Hay veces en donde todo lo que hagas en el día sale horrorosamente mal. Sin importar tu ánimo, sin importar el día del año que sea.

...

Y Cirno no se salva de eso. Es más, suele ocurrirle más seguido últimamente que antes.

Es cosa de que se levantara de su cómoda cama de hojas – hojas que ya debía cambiar ya que era cosa que se recostara sobre ellas para hacerlas duros cristales. Solo hielo y una masa dañada por el frío extremo – congelada gracias a ella misma.

Bueno, primera cosa que no valía la pena. Siguieeeenteee.

…

Muchas veces, pensaba Cirno algún tiempo atrás, las cosas malas aparecen como castigo por las que hice.

Retribución le llaman algunas personas. Otros – muy pocos otros – le llaman Karma.

Pero… contra el Karma no se lucha.

Hoy ya no solo piensa en eso, sino que en _muchas_ cosas más. Tantas que no le caben en la mente.

…

Y si se trata de luchar contra días que de ser _completamente aburridos, _ aquella clase de días en donde ni siquiera el viento trae noticias – mucho hablando de Gensokyo – a días en donde un momento a otro aparecía ella misma, lanzada al fondo del Lago, golpeada por la rojo-blanca, o por esa molesta humana que vuela en escoba (humana era no es así?).

Aún podía recordar aquél evento de hace unos… años atrás. Sus mejillas hinchadas, su vestido azul hecho harapos de tanto hechizo…

…

Que mentira más grande eso de las reglas de los duelos. Pero bueno… nada cambiaría. No hasta que la rojo-blanco dejara los juegos.

…

Habían días en donde ella salía (y aún lo hace, eh) a jugar con sus amigas. Otras youkai que había conocido en sus andanzas por el lago. Otras, iba al centro del lago, cerca de unos islotes en donde estaba su hogar. Directamente para congelar ranas, sabiendo que desobedecía a Daiyousei – y que enojaría a las ranas otra vez.

Es que a veces para combatir la retribución, uno solo puede hacer maldades en su contra. Y a veces – solo algunas - funcionaba. Mientras no te llegara el castigo mayor claro.

Que siempre llegaba de las manos de la rojo-blanca…

…

"En los últimos días - pensaba Cirno sentada en su pequeña isla - han ocurrido muchas cosas. E incluso pude ser partícipe de algunas de ellas, como cuando luché contra esas tontas hadas."

Luego movió sus manos para rascarse la cara, y arreglarse el vestido.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, y decidió que aunque sus días no fueran los mejores, decididamente podían ser hasta divertidos – solo si se daba el ánimo de participar.

Y si no terminaba muriendo comida por aquella rana gigante otra vez.

Sonrió, y se echó en su cama, a dormir a la luz de las estrellas.

…

Hay veces en donde todo lo que hagas en el día sale horrorosamente mal. Sin importar tu ánimo, sin importar el día del año que sea.

Pero todas las noches Cirno sueña con manos cálidas que la moldean, ella dejándose ser sin ninguna queja. Ojos tan negros como la noche, que la miran con una sonrisa en ellos.

Y al final del sueño, siente risas. Y manos sobre sus hombros.

Entonces, al despertar, cada día es un nuevo día, y todo puede ser mejor.

Cirno no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día todo volvería a ser tan perfecto como en sus sueños.


	3. Importancia

Ahora vamos por una historia de Letty. Siéntanse libres de preguntarme lo que quieran :D

_**Letty / Importancia**_

* * *

Leticia era su nombre cuando el Bosque Encantado aún era joven.

Su corto y rizado pelo y ojos color café contrastaban mucho con el abismal negro de los demás aldeanos.

Ellos no la trataban muy bien por ello, la hacían sentir con duras palabras y miradas de desprecio el que no perteneciera a sus tierras.

Pero ella no prestaba atención a esas cosas. Su familia había vivido de lo mejor en Nihon durante cuatro generaciones, y eso era una cosa que ella tomaba de ejemplo para seguir viviendo feliz.

Ya que Leticia significa _"La que entrega Alegría"._

Y también hay que contar que mucho influía el que ella no miraba a nadie más que no fuera el hombre amado a sus ojos.

Así que a cada mala palabra, ella solo arreglaba su vestidito simple, se arreglaba su sombrero de seda, y seguía caminando.

/

Mientras ella ayudaba a sus padres, o cuando iba de compras al pueblo, a veces alargaba sus salidas solo para verlo.

Era un chico de su edad, un muchacho quién se entrenaba tras las enseñanzas de su padre, para ser un gran herrero. Un muchacho bastante guapo y fornido, quien atraía los corazones de muchas de las jovencitas del lugar.

Leticia no era la excepción.

_Y al verlo, podía sentir su corazón palpitar como nunca antes._

_Como nunca antes._

_Se sentía viva._

Y suspiros amorosos aparecían siempre que lo veía…

/

… Hasta que el aludido se dio cuenta que ella lo seguía.

/

Y una tarde a comienzos de otoño, ambos chicos se encontraron, cara a cara.

Algo en los ojos del muchacho japonés hizo notar a Leticia que él _sabía._

Y ella, arremangando nuevamente su vestido, no pudo atinar a darle una excusa.

"S-siento que hayas tenido que soportarme todos estos días… siguiéndote…"

"O-oh, no pasa nada. No fuiste un peligro para nadie… pero me gustaría que no me siguieras más, por favor."

"… Por supuesto, no lo haré más" – dijo la chica, avergonzada y triste.

"N-no te pongas así, por favor!" – una reverencia – "Tú eres la hija del alquimista, no es así? Perdona mi rudeza… pero puedes decirme tu nombre?"

_Y su corazón volvió a sentirse vivo._

_Revoloteaba con el calor de la primavera._

"Y-yo… soy Leticia, Leticia-."

"Leticia es un lindo nombre…"

"… Heh, puede ser."

/

Palabras cortas pasaron a largas charlas, y dentro de poco tiempo ambos comenzaron a salir más tiempo de lo común.

Todos veían ya la unión entre ambos, como el destino parecía ser benévolo con la hija de los extranjeros y el bello muchacho japonés.

Y eso no estaba bien.

Un día, después de su primer abrazo y roce de labios, ambos acordaron reunirse bajo la gran roca del Monte de los Youkai, un lugar sumamente peligroso, y _especialmente _en la noche.

Pero Leticia, al escuchar la petición de su amado, solo sonrió y prometió estar allí, con un regalo para él.

_Un regalo para él, solo para él._

_/_

Llegó el gran día, y era hora de que ambos jóvenes amantes se reunieran en el lugar acordado, en la tarde de aquél día de Invierno, lo antes posible que llegara la noche.

Pero llegando ella al lugar, a nadie encontró. Cosa rara, ya que era cosa de hombres llegar antes que la mujer.

Pero ella decidió esperar.

Y nunca se enteró que el frío viento invernal se había llevado el papel donde decía que todo era una broma, un chiste.

Que esperara allí ya que nadie la iba a ir a buscar.

Esperó, y esperó.

Y siguió en el lugar hasta que anocheció, y comenzó a nevar.

Estando ella en su simple vestido y unas bombachas más una chaqueta azul como único abrigo, rápidamente comenzó a congelarse.

Y aunque hubiera podido ir a su casa, llegar sana y salva, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse allí. No podría soportar el dolor de ver que el hombre al que amaba era igual a toda esa gente que la miraba con el desprecio en sus ojos.

Pero si era así…

Leticia era el nombre del que da la alegría, pero la alegría nunca llegaba a ella.

"_Nunca pude decirte… que no me gusta mi nombre. Detesto mi nombre, Leticia."_

Lágrimas congeladas cayeron de su cara, y en medio de la tormenta, viendo el pobre cuerpo de la chica congelada, surgió una voz.

"_Cámbialo entonces. Con un nuevo nombre, quizá logres tener una nueva vida."_

"… _No quie—ro se-r quien soy…"_

"_Aprovecha ésta oportunidad, humano."_

"_Entonces… por lo que me hiciero-n…" – entre sus azules manos, tomó el regalo que tenía al chico. Era un tridente plateado, hecho por ella misma – "… Cobraré v-e-n-gan…za…"_

"_**Llámenme Letty."**_

Esa noche, la tormenta de nieve que ocurrió fue una de las más fuertes de la historia de Japón.

_Y su corazón no volvió a latir... hasta cierto día._

_

* * *

_

Leticia proviene del Latín, así que decidí hacerla extranjera. Que tanto nombre inglés entre un mundo de japoneses eh, mi punto de vista es que ella es hija de gente familiar de inmigrantes europeos. Leti (O Letty es una manera de acortar el nombre Leticia).

Y... fallo en lo de hacer las conversaciones interesantes. Me esforzaré más en eso a la próxima. No sabía como poner ésto, lo juro D:


	4. Y una Navidad se fue de casa

Mientras los humanos se protegen en sus casas y aldeas hechas por ellos mismos y nadie más, los seres sobrenaturales prefieren lugares algo más naturales que aquellos prefabricados, aunque eso generalmente depende del gusto o del tipo de yokai del que hablemos. Pero el deseo de tener un hogar siempre está allí, sea animal o humano; un lugar en donde uno tranquilamente pueda sentarse y tener un espacio para hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer.

Por lo que las guerras entre youkai eran frecuentes – y lo son hasta ahora. No es un hecho muy sabido, ya que ningún humano común quisiera estar entremedio de un enfrentamiento de seres que en un instante pueden provocarte algo quizá más grave que la muerte. En Gensokyo es donde la gente aún debe ser más precavida, ya que aún están a viva merced de los ataques youkai, que serían peores si no fuera gracias a la longeva y poderosa estirpe de los Hakurei, defensoras de aquella tierra. Pero enseñanzas como estas es lo que hace que los habitantes de este lugar, le repitan casi como un rezo diario a sus niños:

"_Cuando salgas a jugar, procura siempre saber con quién lo haces._

_Recuerda nunca ir a las zonas oscuras, nunca esconderse en lugares desconocidos._

_En Primavera, se puede jugar cerca de cualquier prado, siempre y cuando no indique arrancar o pisar flores, incluyendo aquellas solitarias y de apariencia desválida, así como aquellos prados de grandes colores y dulces olores._

_En Verano, lagos y ríos son solo aceptables hasta donde nuestros ojos loes puedan ver. Y si en la noche ven luces de fiesta en los bosques, nunca hay que seguirlas._

_Cerca del Otoño, después de la cosecha siempre se debe agradecer a los Dioses que permitieron que ello fuera posible, dando ofrendas a las distintas Casas._

_Y tener siempre en cuenta, en el Invierno, nunca, pero NUNCA, acercarte a la Montaña Youkai." _

Y los niños generalmente siguen estas reglas, gran parte de sus años de juventud.

Pero.

Pero Cirno no es una humana, y – según ella – nunca fue, ni será, una niña, sino que ella es y debe ser reconocida como el hada más fuerte de todo Gensokyo, o _el mundo_.

Así que a sus cortos veintidós años decidió que su hogar en el Lago Nublado era demasiado estrecho para alguien con tanto poder como ella, y abandonándolo, decidió que la nieve de la Montaña Youkai le sentaría mejor.

Su mayor en el cargo nunca lo vio venir.

* * *

"¡Cirno, Cirno! – Gritaba Daiyousei, revoloteando alterada sobre el Lago Nublado. Ya había preguntado a todas sus amigas, hadas jóvenes que vivían por allí cerca, y también a aquella youkai bicho que, para su desgracia, no la había visto hace días.

Era ridículo. Tenía a Cirno tras ella mientras le reprimía su atrevimiento al llenarle la nariz de bolitas de hielo a la portera de la Mansión Escarlata y luego salir volando, luego Dai giró por haber escuchado un ruido que no había sido nada más que un hada que se había caído en el agua… y al darse vuelta ya no estaba. ¡No estaba, y siquiera parecía que hubiera estado allí antes! Pero no era hora de asombrarse de su (hasta ese instante, insólita) velocidad. Al inicio pensó que se había largado un rato, pero ya había pasado más de media hora y nadie sabía en donde se encontraba.

"¡Cirno, deja de jugar por favor! ¡Debes comprenderme, es por tu bien! ¡Cirno!" – siguió revoloteando hasta que tuvo que detenerse sobre una roca. La niebla se estaba haciendo más espesa mientras caía la tarde, y el frío comenzaba a helar sus pálidas alas. No eran horas para una hada de su edad. "Cirno…"

"¡Doña Daiyousei, doña Daiyousei!" – le gritó desde lejos una vocecita que en toda esa niebla Dai era incapaz de ver su portadora. De a poco los chillidos dieron lugar a una hada, Mari, de rango menor, pequeña de alas blancas, con su vestido celeste y blanco. "Yumi vio pasar a Cirno, dijo que –"

"¿Yumi, quién es esa Yumi? ¡En donde está, Mari, por favor dímelo!" – cuando tuvo cerca a la que le hablaba, la mayor no pudo evitar tomarla de sus pequeños hombros, para así poder mirarla mejor a los ojos. Es la mejor manera de transmitir tus emociones, y, grande sea el Dragón, estaba desesperada ya.

"Yu- espera! Yumi dijo que se dirigía a la Montaña Youkai!"

"¿La… Montaña…?"

Y Daiyousei sintió que su sangre se volvía hielo. De un momento a otro, sintió que su corazón dejó de bombear y lentamente, su alrededor se detuvo también. Su cara palideció – aún más de lo que estaba, y abrazando su cuerpo, comenzó a tiritar.

La Montaña Youkai hacia unos setenta años atrás, había ganado en su pico más alto una visitante la que todos aquellos inviernos había congelado la zona de tal manera que había hecho una especie de "nieve eterna". Nieve la que lentamente se expandía cada vez más bajo. Y si Cirno iba en camino hacia esa zona, era mucho más fácil darla por muerta. Mucho peor siendo pocos minutos para la entrada del anochecer en mitades de un intenso invierno.

"¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡Mari, dile a todas las hadas cercanas a la montaña que busquen a Cirno!"

"¿Y usted qué hará?"

"Iré a buscar a la Rojo-Blanca." – Y con un ligero temblor en los hombros, Yumi dio una última mirada a su jefa antes de volar ambas. Las hadas son muy débiles, pero hay cosas que se deben hacer seas quién seas.

* * *

Hay reglas para muchas cosas. Cirno no sabe si para todo, ya que no todo le interesa, pero por lo menos, entre hadas hay muchas de ellas. Como son pequeñas y muy poco veloces, no pueden volar solas. Y deben vivir en comunidades, para así repartir los alimentos (los que en invierno suelen escasear, al vivir solamente de flores y de ofrendas humanas).

Con respecto a la comida, se veía bastante complicado. La montaña Youkai era hasta buena parte frondosa y llena de pinos, verde y café mezclado con las distintas casas de ofrendas y desoladores parajes en donde con facilidad podían habitar un youkai o tres más. Pero subiendo y subiendo, el café y verde se volvía blanco, y ese blanco iba en gélidos matices de celeste y azul, exacerbados por la noche que en pocos minutos se revelaría por completo. Pero lo más… tétrico eran las garras negras que salían del hielo, árboles que se arrastraban para salir de sus prisiones escarchadas. Pero no - no tétrico, esa no es la palabra, el hada más fuerte no se DEBERÍA SENTIR ATEMORIZADA POR NADA. No, no tétrico… pero no hay más sinónimos.

Solo quedaba seguir volando.

Y eso hizo, total nada sería capaza de detenerla.

Ya encontraría un lugar bonito, fácil de reconocer y no tan lejos de la última villa de hadas. Uno quizá con una cueva, en donde n-no hiciera tanto frío y-

Y- y- y- y…

.

.

Nunca había sentido el frío en su vida.

.

Pero la mano en su espalda era como un témpano.

Y al girarse, al sentir un leve "No esperaba recibir visitas" tras ella, y al ver a una figura de apariencia delicada, con cara y ojos en una sonrisa – máscara más aterradora que los alrededores, Cirno por primera vez conoció la horrenda sensación que era sentir _pánico_.

_Estaba congelada._

* * *

La configuración de FF no está hecha para la estética de un fanfic. Siento la GRAN demora, la universidad me atrasó demasiado, y apenas tuve vacaciones.


End file.
